Sango
is a teenage Demon Slayer from the village of the demon slayers, which, before being destroyed, consisted of humans that had learned to master the techniques of yōkai extermination and frequently helped others remove yōkai from their villages. She lived in the village with her brother Kohaku and her father, the head of the village. Background On one occasion, the village’s best slayers are summoned to a castle to slay a spider demon. The demon possesses Sango’s brother, Kohaku, forcing him to kill all the slayers but Sango, who is badly injured by her brother’s hand. The guards of the castle then kill Kohaku and nearly kill Sango. The two are then buried. Sango pulls herself out of the ground when Naraku, an evil half-demon, takes her in. Naraku, who set up the whole ordeal, fools her into attacking Inuyasha, giving her a Shikon jewel shard to prevent her from feeling pain. Sango then attacks Inuyasha. Inuyasha convinces her that Naraku was lying. When the plot fails, Naraku revives Sango's little brother Kohaku, controlling him as a pawn to manipulate Sango's emotions and attack the rest of Inuyasha's group. Sango later joins Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku in order to defeat Naraku and save her brother, Kohaku, who was resurrected by Naraku. Sango seeks vengeance against Naraku, but her primary goal is to rescue Kohaku from Naraku's influence and save his life. Of her broad repertoire of tools and tricks for fighting demons, her most powerful weapon is the Hiraikotsu, a massive boomerang made of purified demon bones. She is accompanied by the demon cat Kirara. Sango is often the victim of Miroku's lecherous tendencies and slaps him for it. Appearance Sango is a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long brown hair. She wears pink eyeshadow, and her long hair is usually tied with a ribbon, though it is tied in a ponytail when Sango is in combat. She is considered extremely pretty by many men she encounters throughout the story, many of which attempt to capture her for her beauty. *Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. *Her Demon-Slayer outfit consists of a black skin-tight suit that has a decided mainland flavor and armor plates made of demon parts. She carries her Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi, a short sword. Family ﻿All that is known about Sango's grandfather is that he was once the head of the slayer's village, and it was he who entrusted the Shikon jewel to Kikyo for her to purify. When we first meet Sango she is living at the village with her father, who is now the village leader, and her younger brother Kohaku. It is assumed that Sango's mother died when she was young. Although Kohaku is five years younger than Sango, she has a very close relationship with him and has always looked after and protected him, but with a very mature respect. She takes her role as his older sister very seriously and throughout the entire story constantly goes out of her way and puts herself in danger to try to rescue him from Naraku, and make him remember her. It is also clearly shown how much Kohaku means to her by her intense emotional distress each time she leaves an encounter with him. Sango's relationship with her father could also be called a very loving one, and one filled with great amounts of respect. Because he was the village leader, Sango had to address him as the rest of the villagers did, but it was clear how much she and her father loved and mutually respected each other. He was extremely proud of her strength, courage, and fighting ability, and considered her the best slayer in the village. She was devastated by his murder, along with the temporary death of her brother. Relationships *'Miroku' When Miroku and Sango first meet, Miroku restrains himself out of sympathy. But once she recovers, he becomes his lecherous self again and pursues her for a cheap thrill. He frequently gropes her when the opportunity arises (generally while injured or when no one is paying attention),though she usually slaps or punches him in return,which is one of the show's running gags. Sango secretly loves Miroku, but doesn't like it when he gropes her and she constantly slaps him and calls him a pervert. But she gets jealous when ever he pays attention to other girls and asks them to bear his children. Sango displays varying degrees of jealousy when Miroku pays attenton to other women, which is one of the series' main sources of humor. Though Sango always gets mad whenever Miroku shows his lecherours tendencies or whenever starts flirt with her but she secretly loves him & truly cares for him. As the story progresses, it becomes clear that Miroku is falling deeply in love with Sango but since he is unable to come forward with those feelings, he hides it behind inappropriate groping and double entendres. Since Miroku is technically a Buddhist priest, Sango usually addresses Miroku with the respectful term houshi-sama (houshi means Buddhist priest, and -sama is a respectful honorific), even when he acts disrespectfully. Despite their "cat and mouse" relationship, Sango and Miroku actually make an excellent pair in battle, and whenever the group splits up it's usually split between InuYasha-Kagome and Sango-Miroku. Curiously enough, with all his groping and innuendo, Miroku doesn't ask Sango to bear his child (as he does with every woman he meets) until she demonstrates jealousy over his asking other women and finally brings the subject to his attention. Surprised, Miroku naturally asked the question, and Sango gave him a typical response. She also fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger. Sango accepts Miroku's marriage proposal in episode 118, when Miroku and Sango were battling on Mt. Hakurei, Sango was struck unconscious by Hirakotsu. Miroku then cries out, and picks up Sango and Hiraikotsu while running. Kagura then taunts Miroku, saying that he would have lived a little longer if he had run immediately, and sends a horde of demons after the pair. With the Saimyoushou nearby, Kagura assumed that Miroku would not open his windtunnel as that would endanger his life. Miroku then confesses out loud that Sango is the woman he loves & deeply cares("what is the meaning of my life without the woman i deeply care,I will gladly sacrifice my life for her) , and he would even sacrifice his very life for her. He does it, even though he knows he will be poisoned from the insects With that, he opens his windtunnel and sucks in all the youkai. He gets a large amount of poion form the insects, but he still gets Sango on his shoulder and tries to carry her to safety. He uses his wind tunnel again form the demons, and colapses because of the poison. After, Sango gains conciousness and sees that Miroku is knocked out. She looks at his right hand with the wind tunnel and realizes that he sucked in the insects along with the demons. She starts crying and one of the tears land on Miroku and wakes him up. He tells Sango to go on without him, but she says that if he cant come with her, she will die with him. By now, Miroku starts to feel better because the poison was purified by the barrier. He tells Sango that they wont have to die together after all and they start running away from the cave. Near the end of the anime series (Episode #132) Miroku saves Sango from a demonic salamander egg she was forced to swallow, which was causing her to repeatedly attack him. Unfortunately to save her, Miroku was required to defeat Sango in combat, having to punch her hard in the stomach with an ofuda scroll connected to his fist. He was injured during this fighting, but nevertheless, he was guilty over his actions (his neglegence led to her possession; he was required to hurt her to save her) Miroku gets Sango alone with him and asks her forgiveness. She replies that it wasn't his fault since she let her guard down. Mustering his courage, Miroku then lets his heart out to Sango and tells her that she's the only woman he's ever loved. He then promptly proposes marriage to Sango (also asking her to have at least ten to twenty children with him), and she tearfully accepts. However, she follows up her "Yes" with the request that he stop asking other girls to "bear his child". His failure to directly answer her receives a dirty look from her, but nothing else. (Note that, after this point in the manga, Miroku's womanizing comes up only once more, while in the anime, it only occurs two more times, one of which is related to a previous incident from years before Miroku met Sango; whether his womanizing does not come up due to Miroku's own choice or because he had not had the opportunity is not stated.) It becomes evident that Miroku holds a jealous streak of his own on several occasions, including episodes 78 and 161. However episode 78 is a part of the anime only. Though the prince Kuranosuke has shown intrest in Sango for around six years (since he first saw her), and declares he will wait for her for as long as it takes, his love is unrequited. In the closing scene of the episode, Sango shares an umbrella with Miroku (an act that often has romantic implications in japanese culture). The moment is spoiled as usual by a grope and slap exchange. In ep. 161, Miroku makes it blatantly clear he will not have others pursuing Sango. There is another one of these instances in the manga only, when the group confronts a mysterious medicine man that has a medicine that can "cure all" (manga chapters 358 and 359, "Medicine Vendor" and "Illusion"). The medicine man sees Sango's beauty and decides she can aid him. Though he plans to suck her blood so that he can return to his original form (a mosquito), Miroku is unaware of this. Upon seeing them huddled together on a lily pad, he rushes in and promptly places 100 or so strikes on his head (according to Shippou). In the third movie, he also says the following line to Sango:"...besides, what's the point of living with this cursed hand...when I can't even use it to protect the woman I love?" As of the fourth movie, Miroku and Sango are still engaged to be married after Naraku's defeat, although there are episodes which have shown their wedding day (Kagome's imagination in ep. 78) but a little while later, it was hinted that Sango had fallen for Miroku, which expanded in later episodes. She really cares for the monk, but generally hates his perverted, womanizing, two-timing actions. (in episode 132 Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession ) Miroku finds Sango in an underwater cave where she nearly kills him because she's being killed by the ayakashi. He punches her in the stomach and the egg of the ayakashi comes out. They return to Inuyasha and Kagome to help force out the egg. The women kindly thank them and so do Shinoske who finds Wakana. Meanwhile Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo are spying on them and remarking on Miroku's behaviour. He asks Sango to hear out his feelings. To him she is a special girl. Sango's eyes open wide. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara are watching from behind a bunch of rocks and some trees. Miroku goes on to say that he's never though of another girl as fondly or strongly as he has for her. Sango begins to blush. But... he cannot love her as an ordinary woman. Sango's shocked and obviously speechless. Kagome is staring with wide eyes. She is a comrade alongside whom he fights,he cannot love her as a women but only as a companion to fight next to and a friend Those are his feelings. Kagome decides that she'll never forgive Miroku. With tears in her eyes and a faint smile on her face Sango tells him that she knows that without having to be told. It's not like she thought he was in love with her. But the smile has disappeared. She moves to stand up telling him that since he's finished, she's going to go. He continues talking. "If the battle with Naraku comes to an end, the curse of the Wind Tunnel is broken, and I am still alive, at that time, will you live with me and bear my child?" Sango gasps and straightens up. The tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks. Kagome cheers. Sango falls to her knees and holds her face in her hands, and says yes. She turns around, her cheeks slightly red and Miroku takes her hands in his. She asks him with a big smile on her face if Miroku would stop chasing after girls.. Miroku looks shocked. Silence. Miroku closes his eyes and looks to the side. Sango sighs, taking it as a "no".. Miroku then tells her that the conversation isn't over and that if they defeat Naraku he wants her to bear his children and she accepts. She confermed miroku to marry him after he proposed to her . Inuyasha is shocked and Kagome is extremly happy. Sango asks if he will ever cheat on her he doen't reply and she thinks he probably will. In Miroku's Past Mistake, Sango became somewhat distant from Miroku when Shima mentions sleeping with Miroku. As when Miroku tried to get close, Sango warned him not to come near her. And throughout the episode, Sango was upset with Miroku, as a few times, he becomes afraid that Sango may kill him (as when he was thinking "I'm scared too... but for a whole different reason!"). In the 3 year timeskip, Sango and Miroku wasted no time in marrying each other and having three children: two 2-year old twin girls and a newborn son. *'Inuyasha' Originally, Sango was tricked by Naraku, into getting her to trust. He had been impersonating Kagewaki Hitomi, the young lord of a castle. "Kagewaki", trusted Naraku, and Sango trusted "Kagewaki", so when a puppet of Naraku told "Kagewaki" that Inuyasha was the one who destroyed her village, she fought Inuyasha, intending to kill him. When she later learned Naraku destroyed her village, she felt bad and joined the group. Inuyasha and Sango's relationship is somewhat strained. As Sango will get mad at Inuyasha for many a time. And may be the first to yell and scold him whenever Kagome goes back to her time (because Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo). In The Light that Leads to the Saint, Sango was talking about what she would do to Inuyasha, saying horrible things, which began to scare Shippo and Kirara. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, after becoming intoxicated by the sake mist, she showed some kind of infatuation toward Inuyasha and even tried to kiss him. Also, in The Red and White Priestesses, when two mikos create their own versions of Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango states that she wouldn't mind fighting Inuyasha and that she could fight him all day (much to his annoyance and the fact they call the copy by his name). Also, when Sango was just about to kill Kohaku (who was possesed at the time) and then herself, Inuyasha came in the nick of time and promised her that they would get Kohaku back. This later played a part in a later episode. And when Inuyasha first pointed out that Sango may be jealous of the attention Miroku is giving the others girls, she glared at him, stating that it was his imagination. She would later glare at him whenever he insults Miroku and his lechery. *'Kagome' ﻿Sango starts out as aloof and distant from the rest of the group, though she warms to Kagome first. The two act like sisters toward each other,Sango seems to have somewhat of a sisterly relationship with Kagome and discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves as well. Eventually Kagome in the manga says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." .As whenever the two are bathing, they'll talk about what problems they have. She is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyo. And whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd." (the other two Kagomes are Shippo and Hachi).Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters who loves their younger brothers, and both own a cat. Sango is very close to Kagome and sympathizes with her because of Inuyasha still having feelings for Kikyo. She even said that Kagome is incredibly brave to speak up about Kikyo to Inuyasha. *'Kohaku' Kohaku is Sango's younger brother.He was killed by a demon posing to be a castle's lord during one of the Demon Slayers' missions and was controlled to kill every Demon Slayer that was there including their father. He also stabs Sango on the back with his weapon before regaining consciousness He is later revived by Naraku as a human puppet and has a Jewel of Four Souls shard embedded in his back to keep him alive and under the control of Naraku without memory of what he had done. Before knowing his revivation Sango was always seen to think about him & felt lonely.When Sango realized that Kohaku is revived & still alive she was manipulated by Naraku using Kohaku. Naraku tried Sango to hate her brother & kill him but she couldn't. Though Kohaku is committing more crimes & unforgivable thing, Sango still worries about him.(see episode 49). Sango and Kirara fight off demons in the woods, while Inuyasha and Miroku face off against Kagura .Meanwhile, an injured Kagome runs away from Kohaku .Before Kohaku can strike Kagome again (he already got her once in the arm), Sango arrives. Kohaku runs off and Sango runs off, but not before apologizing to Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku fight of the demons and try to make it seem like Kohaku is still in their hut. After Kagura decides to take off. Inuyasha finds Kagome, who tells him to stop Sango from killing Kohaku because despite having the opportunity to kill her he didn't so Kohaku has some of his heart left! Sango catches up to Kohaku and the two fight. Sango eventually pins Kohaku down and prepares to move in for the kill. Sango wants to kill Kohaku so he can be free from Naraku's control, but she tells him that he won't die alone because she will be joining him soon. Before the tearful Sango can finish off Kohaku, Inuyasha arrives and knocks her sword away. Kohaku jumps back and Kagura appears to take him away. Kagura explains that Kohaku doesn't want to remember his past since it's too painful (see episode 24), and his blank mind makes him the perfect puppet. After the two take off on Kagura's feather, Inuyasha tells Sango that because Kohaku still has a heart he will bring him back from Naraku alive. Elsewhere, Naraku asks Kohaku why he didn't kill Kagome like ordered. Naraku wonders if Kohaku still wants to remember, so Naraku then returns Kohaku's memory. Kohaku immediately goes into shock, so Naraku takes them away. However, there's one thing that Kohaku cannot forget, Sango's crying face.Though Kohaku tried to kill & hart Sango because of Narakus manipulation but Sango was'nt able to hart him.(in Inuyasha final act episode20 Completing the Shikon Jewel )Kohaku tells everyone that he always thought it would have better if he died back then but that the courage of both Inuyasha and Sango changed him and that he is ready to forget his sins and move one. But Naraku's tentacles pierce Kohaku's neck and take the final jewel shard, killing him. Elsewhere Naraku reassembles the Shikon Jewel and gloats over his victory and is ready to use the fully restored jewel to complete his transformation into a full-fledged demon. A devastated Sango weeps over her brother's lifeless body. Enraged, Inuyasha demands that Kagome tell him where Naraku is. Kagome looks around and sees the fully restored fully defiled Shikon Jewel and fires her sacred arrow, knowing how powerless it is, and it shows Inuyasha who angrily draws out Tetsusaiga and uses Meido Zangestsuha but Naraku, laughing, escapes. He tells Inuyasha how weak he is: that he was unable to save Kohaku just as he was unable to save Kikyo. He also responds that Kikyo's light has also died out and escapes into the clouds. As the sun rises Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha are soon surprised to see Kohaku enveloped in pure white light. Kagome realizes that Kikyo's light had left the Shikon Jewel and transfered to Kohaku, thus saving his life. Sango was very happy after realizing that her only relative & bloodline is still alive. The love between the two siblings has always been reflected throughout the whole series. After Sango got married & started a new family with Miroku & her three kids, she allows Kirara to train Kohaku to become a strong demon slayer and to help the people troubled by demons, but she still loves her brother and Kirara very much while eagerly waiting for them. Miroku once said even though Sango loves Miroku more than her own life, no one can replace Kohaku in her heart. Fears Though she is a tough and independent woman, that doesn't mean she doesn't have any fears. One of her main fears is (or was) losing Miroku to his Wind Tunnel. In fact, after Naraku showed them an illusion of Miroku's father being sucked up into his own Wind Tunnel, Sango was horrified. So horrified, she could hardly move, making her fear even greater. Another fear revolves around her brother, Kohaku. Ever since Naraku brought him back to life with a Shikon Jewel shard, she greatly feared his life. As Naraku once used Kohaku to manipulate Sango into stealing the Tessaiga. Sango even stated that she might betray the group again as long as Kohaku is controlled by Naraku. It then became her own personal mission to free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp. And in The Final Act, when Kohaku's Jewel Shard was removed, Sango cried uncontrollably, before he was revived by Kikyo's light. She also fears that Miroku would leave her for another woman, which is possible why she resorts to anger.But she dosen't fear to loose her life for the sake of her friends & loved one. Quotes *"Even though the same thing may be repeated... being together... is it okay?" *"'' Please body hold fast until I can complete my final task''." *''"As long as Kohaku is in Naraku's hands... I know I'll end up betrying you again!" *"''No way. You're not leaving me again. You're my only little brother." *"Open your eyes, you degenerate monk!!" *"No! If you can't go on... then we'll die here together!" *"Kohaku, I'm so glad." *"Miroku... WHY YOU FLIRTING CHEAT!!" *''" Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!'' *''Who goes there?'' Trivia *Both of her and Kagome's seiyū Houko Kuwashima (2003 anime) and Satsuki Yukino (2009 anime), voicing Rose Thomas from Fullmetal Alchemist and worked together in Bleach when Kuwashima played Soi-fon and Yukino played Yoruichi respectively. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demon Slayers Category:Female Characters